Mistakes make everyone
by Rozi
Summary: Scorpius thinks he is in love with a treacherous hybrid like himself named Mayli, a bounty hunter. Trouble insues. I FINALLY answered Chameleon302's challenge! *UPDATED!*
1. She's mad, she's bad and totally....

1 Mistakes make everyone  
  
A Farscape Fan fic by Rozi  
  
*** This was a challenge issued to me by Chameleon302, I took a while to finally come up with an idea, sorry! But I hope this is okay. This fic takes place somewhere either during or after Crackers Don't Matter***  
  
His malevolent presence scarred even the toughest veterans of battle leap out of his way.  
  
Soldiers would cower as he glared at them and then glare at the smug presence of Lieutenant Braca. He knew he was going to be alright, it was better to be a the right hand of evil than in it's path and he knew that.  
  
Scorpius strode towards his quarters with his usual glower and paused at the doorway "Braca? Have those wanted beacons had any replies back yet?" He asked.  
  
"No sir, bounty hunters are rather afraid of John Crichton's every growing infamy and after they found out about the Gamek Base-"  
  
"Increase the reward."  
  
Braca nodded "Yes sir," he said, scurrying away as quickly as he could.  
  
Scorpius stepped into his room, his thoughts focused back on Crichton, that human, his very name set his teeth on edge! How angry he could get… but he knew that wasn't the way to go.  
  
He was different to the peacekeepers around him, he knew that and he made sure he kept it that way.  
  
If he thought about it, most peacekeepers weren't the civilised, self controlled and masterful race they claimed to be. They call Luxans barbarians, yet peacekeepers are just as likely to dive head first into a battle, screaming and gun blazing as the Luxans are!  
  
But they were his people, he was different from them, they didn't like him and he knew that. They feared him, loathed him and despised him.  
  
He liked it that way, they would obey his every word because they feared him, he had POWER, but more importantly he had control.  
  
But…  
  
He was so alone wasn't he? He was the only one of his kind, he only had the intelligence and wisdom and charisma… well, and perhaps the talent to inspire terror was more helpful than the previous things.  
  
No one else like him.  
  
He shook away such feeling.  
  
A distraction would be thankful.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Braca's quivering, but at the same time dripping with the safe smug of those who were immune came over the comms.  
  
Scorpius rolled his eyes "Yes Braca?"  
  
"We have a prisoner captured from a commerce planet sir, she has been wanted for the murder of several peacekeeper soldiers."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She's an expert bounty hunter sir. Has taken jobs from high command in her time."  
  
Scorpius' interest stirred.  
  
"What is her name Braca?"  
  
"Mayli sir, she's a… well, you'll have to see for yourself."  
  
There was a long, thoughtful pause.  
  
"Take her to the cells Braca, I'll see you there."  
  
Scorpius got up from his chair and left the room. He took a deep breath and grinned.  
  
This was going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
The woman struggled, the soldiers held her tightly but she was stronger than first appeared. Her Sheyang partner had been sedated heavily and several peacekeepers were buckling under his weight.  
  
Scorpius walked in as one of the soldiers was about to stun her, she landed a backwards kick into his groin and he buckled backwards. She forced her right arm forwards and the soldier holding it flew like a rag doll. She punched the other one hard in the face and he screamed and clutched his nose.  
  
She ran in the other direction before another soldier had the sense to shoot the stun pistol and she fell with little more than a shriek.  
  
Scorpius sighed.  
  
Braca quickly helped the other soldiers up and quickly gave orders "Get up you weakling! Are you a soldier or a coward?! Pick her up and put her in the cells!"  
  
Scorpius gave Braca a sarcastic glare "It's nice to see you have everything under control Braca," he said mockingly, "I hope she's not too much trouble to carry to the cells."  
  
The soldiers picked her up and Scorpius looked down on the woman's features.  
  
He stared.  
  
"What species is she Braca?" He asked.  
  
"We are not sure sir, we believe her to be a… er… hybrid sir."  
  
Braca swallowed, he knew how Scorpius felt about hybrids and he was one himself after all.  
  
The woman had short black hair, cropped to a sensible length, her skin was similar to a Delvian's, but it wasn't a vibrant colour like most Delvians, it was a dull grey colour and her highlights on her cheeks were dull yellow. Her clothes were obviously stolen from Peacekeepers, as were her weapons and a necklace which hung around her neck… it was a peacekeeper symbol tag. Given to high-ranking officers such as Captains.  
  
"How many Peacekeepers did she kill?"  
  
"Today? About three who tried to stop her escaping," replied Braca, rubbing his jaw, "she got me on the jaw sir."  
  
"Has she been reported to kill high ranking officers?" Scorpius said, ignoring Braca's lament.  
  
"She has killed two captains; Captain Yeoryk about two cycles ago and Captain Gryan, whom she seduced before she cut off his head."  
  
"His head?"  
  
"We found it stuck to a pole on Peacekeeper base with a note stuck to it saying; "This wasn't the only head he lost when he double crossed me," Braca couldn't help but blink away his watering eyes.  
  
Scorpius was suddenly VERY interested in this woman.  
  
"Why did she say 'double crossed' lieutenant?"  
  
"Apparently he lowered the price of the bounty she was asking for at the last microt."  
  
"Ah…"  
  
  
  
Scorpius watched the soldiers lower Mayli's and the Sheyang's unconscious body on a bench in a cell. 'What a remarkable woman,' he thought.  
  
She suddenly jolted; she struggled in her bonds and screamed "Peacekeeper DREN!"  
  
The soldiers tried to hold her again; their job was made easier by the fact her hands were clapped in cuffs.  
  
But not for long.  
  
There was a SNAPT and the cuffs were broken. Mayli flung her hands out and caught one of the soldiers around the neck.  
  
What she did next resembled the Delvian healing, when a Pa'u shares pain with an injured creature.  
  
Except the soldier screamed in agony and fell backwards, dead.  
  
"Frell me dead," muttered Braca, "how-"  
  
"Bounty hunter," said Scorpius in his usual, calm manner, "this does not help you."  
  
She turned, and her eyes stabbed into Scorpius like a jab with a knife.  
  
"The peacekeeper's must've got desperate for ranks," she spat, "they have resorted to inbreeding!"  
  
Scorpius glared, not angrily. "Mayli, I believe your name is, how do you think you are going to escape this?"  
  
"I don't know," said Mayli with a growl, "got any tips?"  
  
"I can help you, I have a job for you-"  
  
"Go frell yourself!" She screamed and pulled at the doors to her cell "I'd rather eat my own dren!"  
  
"It will pay you handsomely, I will also look to clear your record with the peacekeepers."  
  
Mayli stopped, her face grew thoughtful and she said, "I have a record?"  
  
"You killed- Braca hand me the records- two captains, twelve infantry, two pilots and a Peacekeeper ambassador."  
  
"Wow, I thought I had done more than that," Mayli smiled slyly, "you're records must have a few mistakes."  
  
Scorpius sighed, "You are proud of these crimes?"  
  
"I don't see them as crimes, I got paid for most of those you know."  
  
"Gryan was a paid job? He was killed because he cheated you."  
  
"Most of them."  
  
Scorpius was beginning to grow tired of this.  
  
"Are you willing to take this job or not?" He growled.  
  
"Depends what it is," Mayli grinned and narrowed her eyes, "and the price."  
  
"The capture of the alien John Crichton -"  
  
"Hah! You must be JOKING!" Mayli laughed, "That mother freller has a reputation you know!"  
  
"I did say you would be paid."  
  
"Really?" She said curiously.  
  
"We are offering Ten hundred thousand at the-"  
  
"Frell that! You expect me, an expert, to take that kind of job for so little? Get lost!"  
  
Braca whispered to Scorpius "I think we are wasting our time sir-"  
  
Scorpius waved a hand dismissively at Braca "How much do you propose?"  
  
Mayli looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said "One million."  
  
Braca stared in utter disbelief "What?! One million?! You have to be frelling-"  
  
"Braca?" Scorpius said.  
  
"Yes?" He quivered.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He did so and cowered away.  
  
"One million," Scorpius began, "your freedom and a clearance of your criminal record with the peacekeepers."  
  
Mayli smiled with her pearly white teeth glinting like knives "I'll think about it."  
  
Scorpius growled "Think fast! You will only be kept in this cell for so long before your execution! Along with that… that.. who is that?" He pointed at the unconscious Sheyang lying on the floor of the cell.  
  
"That sir, is her partner T'skorm, he's basically hired muscle."  
  
"I'd like to call him a bodyguard," Mayli interjected, "but he's too stupid."  
  
Scorpius glowered, "I'll give you three arns, you will either face death or my job. Your Sheyang goes with you."  
  
Mayli smiled "Sure thing handsome, while you're at it can you get me some tea? I'm feeling rather parched what with repeated beating and being stunned."  
  
  
  
Scorpius snarled "Get me Mayli's record, her profile, EVERYTHING!"  
  
Braca nodded "Can I ask wh-"  
  
Scorpius turned, his eyes blazed several nasty fates for Braca if he continued his sentence.  
  
"I'll be back right away sir."  
  
He scurried off like a small animal.  
  
  
  
Mayli kicked T'skorm hard in the side and the groaning Sheyang woke up.  
  
"Get up you worthless lump!" She spat, "We're escaping!"  
  
T'skorm sat up with considerable effort, he murmured about his head for a while and got to his feet.  
  
"I could blast dat door open," he rumbled, his voice was like an approaching thunderstorm or a rumbling volcano.  
  
"Very clever," Mayli sat down and flicked a catch on her boot, "then we'll attract the attention of several friendly peacekeepers who I'm sure will give us a hand with escaping!"  
  
T'skorm looked puzzled as Mayli reached into a secret compartment in her boot and pulled out a syringe and a tiny drug capsule.  
  
"Bu.. I taught dat dey were our enemies?" He said ponderously.  
  
Mayli rolled her eyes "T'skorm, shut up, get ready for an escape and for frell's sakes keep you voice down!"  
  
Mayli inserted the capsule into the needle and pressed the needle against her skin, there was a click and a whoosh as the drugs flowed into her bloodstream.  
  
"Ow…" She muttered, "every time it frelling hurts… Right."  
  
She pushed the needle and the capsule into her boot compartment and patted her pulse pistol holder, the gun had been taken obviously, but there was still something she could use to escape.  
  
A small bleeping device came from another compartment in the holster, on inspection it looked like a bracelet, but it contained thousands of tiny lights that flashed blue and white.  
  
"Is dat der scrambler?"  
  
"Yes, well done," Mayli muttered. She then reached into her pocket and pulled a small rectangular black devise. She pressed a few catches and it formed into a perfectly functional pulse pistol. Thought not as accurate as the ones the peacekeepers were using, but nonetheless good enough. She then leaned a hand out of the door and waved to the guards on duty in a flirtiest way.  
  
"Could you come over here a microt? I have a little trouble with my.. aha.. handcuffs.."  
  
A soldier walked over, followed by his comrade.  
  
They reached the door and said "Hybrid dren, you know your ways won't work with- HEY! You're not wearing han-"  
  
He was cut off as Mayli grabbed his face in a similar way she had done to the last peacekeeper and he screamed in agony and fell dead in the same way. His partner tried to call for backup a little to late, the Sheyang also reached out and grabbed his neck. T'skorm snapped it with sickening ease and the soldier fell.  
  
Mayli reached over to the door lock and pressed the blue and white contraption over it. The lock released and the door slid back.  
  
"T'skorm, pick up their weapons and follow me."  
  
Mayli and T'skorm were long down the corridor and running to find a safe passage before the peacekeepers noticed she had gone. ]  
  
To be continued…. 


	2. What the frell am I doing?

1 Mistakes make everyone- part 2  
  
1.1 Rozi  
  
Scorpius watched the files speed past him until he saw Mayli's. It was filed amongst the most dangerous criminals in the Uncharted Territories. It certainly made interesting reading.  
  
Name: Mayli  
  
Alias: Unknown  
  
Crime: 17 counts of murder, 10 of those resulted after exposure to living death, 72 counts of damage to Peacekeeper property, 25 counts of theft and 65 non-peacekeeper deaths.  
  
Punishment pending: Death by firing squad.  
  
  
  
Scorpius knew it would not be easy to try and cover up his dealings with this criminal. She was high up on the Peacekeeper list; she was genocide all by herself!  
  
He noticed that a little further up on the list were familiar names. She was just under… hmmm… John Crichton, Ka D'argo, Aeryn Sun, P'au Zotah Zhaan, Rygel the sixteenth and the escaped Leviathan Moya.  
  
"Well well," he muttered to himself.  
  
There was little on her background, what was clear was her species, or rather her collection of species.  
  
She was part Sebaccean, part Delvian.  
  
There were no notes in her bio about how this had come about, but it had given her a very unique gift; instead of the Delvian ability to share a creature's pain, Mayli would take her pain, then double it and inflict it onto an unfortunate victim. It was a reverse in fact, that was what she had done to the soldier in the cell.  
  
It very often caused death, instantly.  
  
Mayli had been known in the past to leave her clients like this even after they had paid her for the killings. They were often found with parts missing, or lying with a face full of pain twisted onto their features, or with their necks broken or shot several times.  
  
Although what was interesting about the deaths was that they were all males. She had not killed a single woman in all her records.  
  
There was a final footnote that REALLY caught his eye how ever; it was about her sanity.  
  
"This subject is thought to be mad, her loss of sanity could be caused by the complications resulting in her breeding. Delvians are notoriously peaceful creatures; they strive to seek enlightenment and "inner peace" by various religious practices. If a Delvian does not try to help other creatures or inflicts pain in any way, they are likely to be driven mad and this has in the past resulted in acts of extreme violence (see cases of P'au Zotah Zhaan, P'au Lilijah Torah and P'au Savah Tlian- all imprisoned for acts of murder against Peacekeeper high command). It is believed that in the case of said subject that she has been born with the madness, she has no possible cure for this desire to harm and kill.  
  
Although attempts to conscript this potential asset to the Peacekeeper ranks have failed, there have been many dealings with this subject that have resulted in death or serious injury.  
  
Approach with EXTREME caution."  
  
  
  
This was getting more and more interesting by the microt.  
  
  
  
Mayli darted in and out of corridors, there were not many soldiers around, and if there were they weren't for much longer.  
  
"Hurry you slow piece of dren! Do you want to be captured?!" Mayli snapped at her partner. She ran down the corridor, her eyes were growing deep blood red and she could feel that same old stabbing pain in her stomach that came after her shot. She collapsed to her knees, heaving and groaning.  
  
"You alright?" Asked T'skorm.  
  
She growled and fell down to her hands and knees, she was sweating and when she put her hand up to her forehead she saw that there was blood in it. Her blood was a strange purple colour and it smeared across her hand.  
  
"Do I look alright you idiot?!" Mayli snarled, "Carry me!"  
  
The Sheyang heaved Mayli over his shoulder with ease; he wasn't paid to think.  
  
Mayli directed T'skorm down the corridors and through various doors. She had to keep out of peacekeeper's sight; she couldn't let them see her in this state. The after effects of her injections were getting worse, but of all the time in the galaxy to make her break down completely they had to choose NOW!  
  
Mayli gritted her teeth, "T'skorm! Stop, we need to get me to a medical bay or something, I'll hold everyone up and you keep an eye on the doctors whilst they take a look at me."  
  
  
  
Scorpius clicked the records shut… but then… he clicked them open again. He wondered if they had a picture of her on the file.  
  
They did, it was a fairly old picture, but it was her all right.  
  
Her skin was a lighter shade of grey than it was now; her hair even had a blue tint in it somewhere.  
  
She looked more Delvian…  
  
The records showed this picture was at least two cycles old; she had changed since then.  
  
Scorpius found he had been staring at this picture for a full half-arn before he realised.  
  
"Frell me…" he muttered irritably.  
  
He pushed the records aside and tried to focus.  
  
He shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on other things, any thing, anything that would work as a distraction right now….  
  
She was part Delvian.  
  
Part Sebaccean.  
  
How was that possible? Most hybrids were the results of rape or experimentation, Scorpius snarled under his breath, but Delvians and Sebacceans had very different birthing and breeding biology. Sebacceans were prone to produce offspring when mated with virtually any bipedal species, that's why there were so many "contamination" rules enforced by the Peacekeepers. That's why the hybrids that did result from such unities were so hated by both sides of their genetics.  
  
He should know, better than anyone.  
  
Delvians on the other hand were virtually immortal, they lived for hundreds of cycles so they found virtually no need to breed as often as those who lived for just a few hundred. Their fertility was very rare, they were only fertile for a few times every hundred cycles or so.  
  
How did Mayli come to be?  
  
It could be the result of rape, but it was hard to imagine a Delvian raping a Sebaccean, that wasn't their way, and it was next to impossible for a Sebaccean to rape a Delvian and then it result in pregnancy.  
  
It was a mystery.  
  
Then again, it could have been a voluntary union between a Delvian and a Sebaccean seemed like a reasonable prospect. Things of that sort had happened before.  
  
Mayli was probably abandoned when she was born, after all, if the Sebaccean or the Delvian concerned were found with that child there would be hezmana to pay.  
  
  
  
He stopped.  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe he was thinking about this. He shouldn't care! She was just a bounty hunter! There were thousands like her in the Uncharted Territories who would gladly settle for less than a million and wouldn't have a Peacekeeper price on their head!  
  
But Mayli…  
  
She was perfect.  
  
  
  
For the job!  
  
Not anything else! If anyone could find and bring back that loathsome human it was her!  
  
But… She was dangerous, aside from the fact she would probably kill him in a second if he weren't careful.  
  
He didn't want to see her! She was to be kept in her quarters for as long as possible! He would not go to see her!  
  
Even if he wanted to.  
  
  
  
Be he didn't have to; she would come to see him.  
  
  
  
"You idiot! Where the hezmana are you going?!"  
  
"I dunno! I just followed the corridor-"  
  
"This is the frelling officers quarters! Do you want a commanding officer to see us?!"  
  
Mayli had managed to get her legs back, she could walk, but every step caused her vision to flash with purple stars. She was still sweating blood.  
  
She looked up, there was a door nearby which was unlocked. She patted the Sheyang on the shoulder "Go to the prowler hanger, see if you can find a craft we can steal and secure it for me. I'll try and find something here to make me run a bit faster."  
  
"Will you be safe?" Asked T'skorm.  
  
"I'll be fine, just for frell's sake don't let anyone notice you," she snarled.  
  
The massive Sheyang rumbled down the hall.  
  
'That way, they'll be too busy capturing you to notice me,' she thought and opened the door.  
  
Scorpius heard the door slid open with a hiss. He was a little surprised, at first he thought it would be Braca, but it looked like…  
  
He sat in his chair waiting for Mayli to notice whose quarters she had entered.  
  
She backed away from the door, with her back still facing him and was breathing heavily. Scorpius watched her back, since she wore a black vest he could see her back and he noticed that her skin was cracked and purple blood oozed from sores in her skin.  
  
Looks like her genes were catching up with her.  
  
She had a pulse pistol slotted into her holster; she was reaching a quivering hand toward it. He had a feeling of what was coming.  
  
She spun round, pulled the gun out of the holster, fired and shot and fell to the floor.  
  
Scorpius had a gun to.  
  
He walked down to the unconscious body of Mayli, he hadn't got a chance to fire, but she had blacked out.  
  
He should have shot her, he should have done. She was trouble.  
  
Scorpius lifted her head, for a moment the logical peacekeeper high-ranking officer told him he ought to snap her neck while he had the chance.  
  
But she could still be useful.  
  
For getting Crichton.  
  
Mayli lay on his lap whilst Scorpius looked at her face, she was utterly unconscious and her skin was a light and strange shade of grey.  
  
He found himself staring at her for a long time, taking in a lot of detail and listening to…  
  
Frell! He was going mad!  
  
He lifted her up roughly and let her go onto his bed. She jolted in her unconscious state and settled again.  
  
Scorpius started to wonder what was wrong, she was still bleeding, and there were spots of blood running down her forehead and down her back.  
  
He had to do something.  
  
"Braca?" He said to his com, "Bring Nurse Froy up here now."  
  
"Why sir? Your rod does not need to be changed for another two arns-"  
  
"NOW."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
Scorpius glared back at the unconscious Mayli, he snarled in his usual way and said "You'd better be worth this."  
  
  
  
But somehow… she was.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…. 


End file.
